


Curls

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [8]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: And Kenny gets kind of embarrassed about it?, Basically, Because Kenny's curls are beautiful no matter how they look and I love curly hair, Because Kota adores his hair?, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I will politely disagree, Kota plays with Kenny's curls, M/M, Phoenixnjpw says Tana has the best hair in wrestling, SO, So I blame Wrestling Twitter again, What's new?, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kota plays with Kenny's curls because he absolutely loves Kenny's hair. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write things this short without a purpose (hint hint: 3-part mini-series coming out tomorrow), but I just needed it out of my system. Kenny Omega has absolutely gorgeous hair. That is all. :)

Curls

A/N: Okay, so @Phoenixnjpw is to blame for this one. Gotta love the Wrestling Twitter Fam. :) **Yes** , Tanahashi-san has absolutely fabulous, luscious, gorgeous hair that always looks perfect. I think we can all agree on that. I just… Am I the only one who likes curly hair better? Am I just going crazy? I’m sorry, but I **_adore_ **Kenny’s corkscrew curls, and his wavy curls, so let me just… Throw this one-shot of me fangirling through the Golden Lovers out there… 

  
  


It was something Kenny had always noticed but never really thought about. In all the years he’d known Kota, one thing that never changed was the fact that he loved to play with Kenny’s hair. Back in DDT, when his hair was shorter, Kota never hesitated to gently pull on one of his corkscrew curls, laughing softly when it sprung back into place with a little bounce. It was adorable, and it had become one of those things that always made Kenny smile.

Currently, the two laid facing each other, cuddled together in bed after a morning of making out, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Kenny closed his eyes with a happy sigh as Kota kissed his cheek, enjoying the moment, only to slowly open his eyes at Kota’s soft laugh. And, _God,_ did the sound of Kota’s laugh make his heart melt. He followed Kota’s gaze, eyes finding one of his curls bouncing back into place. Kenny couldn’t help but smile at that.

“You really like doing that, but I have no idea why,” Kenny told him. Kota simply did it again to a different curl, and Kenny shifted closer to him to make it easier.

“You always tease me about having ‘beautiful, perfect anime hair.’ It’s just… There. It’s easy to take care of, but there’s nothing special about it,” he replied. Kenny looked about ready to protest, but Kota wasn’t finished. “ **Your** hair is absolutely gorgeous.” Kenny blushed at that. “It’s wild and fun, and I get to do this.” He pulled back another curl, grinning when he let go. “And this,” Kota pointed out, poking at the lone curl resting against Kenny’s forehead, “Is adorable.”

“So, my hair is a curly, awful mess is what you’re telling me,” Kenny responded, still blushing, eyes averted.

“No! It’s beautiful, and Tanahashi’s doesn’t even come close!" Kota told him, as if it were a universal truth everyone should know. "Are you… Embarrassed?” Kota asked in disbelief, catching Kenny's expression.

“No!” Kenny denied quickly, meeting his eyes unsurely. “I just… Didn’t know you liked it this much.”

“I **_love_ ** your hair,” Kota told him, pressing a kiss into it, then one on his other cheek. “I love **_you_ **.” Kenny smiled softly, capturing Kota’s lips in a short, sweet kiss.

“I love you too. Thank you.”

  
  


Closing A/N: Also, if Bryan Pillman Jr. agrees with me, that **has** to count for something. I’m not crazy, right?


End file.
